Déclarations
by Erin Blitzkrieg
Summary: Regardez-moi dans les yeux, et osez me dire que vous n'avez jamais imaginé qu'un personnage d'Haikyuu vous fasse sa déclaration... PersonnageXReader /!\ATTENTION : CE RECUEIL PEUT CAUSER UNE BRUSQUE REMONTÉE DE NIAISERIE. JE DÉCLINE TOUTES RESPONSABILITÉS EN CAS D'INCIDENTS/!\ Rated T pour sous-entendus.
1. Hinata

_Hey hey hey !_

 _Avec cet OS, j'inaugure un recueil qui parlera de déclarations ! (Sans blague ! absolument **personne** n'avait vu le titre de ce recueil ! /BAM/) L'idée est partie d'une question qu'une amie m'a posée (coucou Ori') : De quelle façon Kuroo te demanderait-il de sortir avec lui ? (Oui, ça peut paraître très bizarre, mais on imagine vraiment la vie qu'on aurait avec nos bébés... Misère sociale, quand tu nous tiens...)_

 _Et donc on commence avec Hinata, parce que j'avais pas d'idées pour Kuroo (j'avais trouvé un truc mais je m'en souviens plus... Putain de cerveau...), que j'ai écrit à trois heure du mat' parce que pas sommeil, donc si c'est pas cohérent c'est normal._

 _Au départ ça devait être écrit au passé, mais comme c'est à la deuxième personne je trouvais que ça fonctionnait pas trop, donc je l'ai mis au présent mais ça fonctionne toujours pas, donc la prochaine fois je le mettrais à la première personne et comme ça ça fonctionnera, na ! T^T_

 _Dons dans cet OS, imaginez que vous êtes à Karasuno, que vous aimez lz volley, mais que vous ne voulez faire partie d'aucun club parce que vous trouvez ça trop contraignant... Comme ceux du club masculin sont sympas (et beaux), ils vous laissent pratiquer avec eux de temps en temps. Voilà pour le cadre._

 _Voilà, j'ai dit à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire, donc bah... Enjoy !_

* * *

 **-Heu... [Nom]-san ?**

Tu te tournes vers lui. Hinata est vraiment trop mignon, avec ses boucles rousses encadrant son visage, ses yeux noisettes – qui semblent d'ailleurs éviter les tiens ? – et... La légère rougeur qui couvre ses joues ?

Tu réalises à cet instant à quel point la situation semble improbable. Le petit attaquant rougit ? C'est possible, ça ?

 **-Tout va bien, Shôyô ?** demandes-tu.

Il pose enfin ses yeux sur toi, avant de rougir encore un peu plus. Étant un peu plus petit que toi, il était obligé de relever son regard pour pouvoir le planter dans le tien. Il semble tellement gêné, s'en est à la fois touchant et intrigant !

 **-J-je vais bien !** s'écrit le rouquin.

 **-Pourtant, tu es tout rouge... Tu as de la fièvre ?** demandes-tu, faisant un pas vers lui.

 **-O-oui !** s'exclama Hinata. **Enfin non ! Je... [Nom]-san, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !**

Tu rougis sous le regard enflammé du plus petit. Tu n'oses même pas imaginer l'objet de cet aveu qui semble si important pour le petit soleil. Ça ne peut quand même pas être... ?

 **-Je... Je t'écoute** , finis-tu par répondre.

 **-Oui !**

Il mit sa main sur son coeur, tentant apparemment de calmer sa respiration. Tu remarques alors à quel point les battements de ton propre coeur sont rapides, à quel point tes oreilles sont en train de chauffer...

 **-Voilà... [Nom]-san, je... Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à jouer au volley avec toi !** cria Shôyô. **Je veux frapper tes passes, t'aider au contre, t'encourager pour tes services... Et tout ça pour l'éternité !**

Un instant, tu restes figée. Ces mots... Ne sont pas tout à fais ceux que tu désirais. Mais, ravalant ta déception, tu réponds en souriant :

 **-Bien sûr ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir !**

Tu ne mens pas. Tu es simplement déçue. Tu a tant espéré...

 **-Cool !** rit le petit roux, un magnifique sourire éclairant sa frimousse. **Tu viens à l'entraînement, aujourd'hui ?**

 **-... Oui** , réponds-tu.

Tu as de plus en plus de mal à cacher ta déception.

C'est alors qu'une petite main se glisse doucement entre tes doigts. Le propriétaire de cette main, son regard noisette posé sur toi, te regarde avec une telle tendresse que tu crois un instant que ton coeur va exploser.

 **-On y va ?** demande-t-il doucement.

Et alors, seulement à cet instant, tu comprends. Le poids de la déception qui pesait un instant avant sur ton coeur semble s'envoler d'un seul coup.

 **-Oui. Allons-y.**

Ensemble, vous jouerez au volley. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

 _J'aime la niaiserie. Vraiment._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^_


	2. Kuroo

_Hey hey heeeeyy !_

 _Voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil. Alors voilà, ma chère Orina, la réponse à ta question : si Kuroo me demandait de sortir avec lui, ça serait comme ça. Bon c'est pas vraiment une demande, mais bon._

 _Quoique, j'aimerai que ça se passe dans d'autres circonstances qu'avec la gueule de bois._

 _Breeef !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Tu te réveillais, allongée dans un lit, dans une pièce que tu ne reconnaissais que vaguement. Ça n'était certainement pas ta chambre, en tout cas. Et pour couronner le tout, une horrible migraine te transperçait le crane.

Peu à peu, la soirée de la veille te revinrent en mémoire.

Kuroo t'avais invitée à sa soirée d'anniversaire, avec en plus l'équipe de volley au grand complet (même Kenma était venu) et quelques autres amis, qui avaient plus ou moins le même caractère moqueur que le capitaine de Nekoma. Autant dire que la soirée avait de quoi être ... Mouvementée.

Tu te souvenais que, vers vingt-trois heure, tu avais bu ton premier verre de ce que tu croyais être du jus de fruit. Aux vues des bribes qui te revenaient au fur et à mesure – au prix de l'intensification de ta migraine – il y avait dû avoir méprise. Tu te revis, à quatre heure du matin, complètement affalée sur le canapée de ton hôte, des nausées secouant vigoureusement chaque parcelle de ton être.

Puis plus rien.

 **-Tiens, tu es réveillée ?**

La voix grave et légèrement moqueuse termina de te faire immerger de l'état semi-commateux dans lequel tu étais plongée.

Tu finis par déduire que tu te trouvais chez le noiraud, plus précisément, dans sa chambre et, encore plus précisément... Dans son lit.

 **-Kuroo... ?**

 **-Ah, tu te souviens comment je m'appelle, maintenant ?** **Ç** **a doit vouloir dire que t'as un peu désaoulé depuis hier soir... On voit bien que tu tiens pas l'alcool, au bout de trois verre tu roulais sous la table !** Rit-il en s'asseyant à tes côtés, sur son lit.

Tu rougis. D'abord parce que tu avais honte d'être si peu habituée à l'alcool. Et aussi parce que tu venais d'avoir une réalisation soudaine.

 **-J-J'ai dormi... Dans ton lit ?**

Le jeune homme te fixa un instant. Puis il sourit, d'une manière légèrement inquiétante.

 **-Ah oui, excuse-moi. Mes parents ferment leur chambre à clé quand ils ne sont pas là, et je n'allais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé !**

 **-Mais... Tu as dormi où, toi ?** Demandas-tu, incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

 **-Bah... Avec toi.**

 **-Pardon ?!**

 **-Ah oui tiens d'ailleurs, ça va ?**

 **-Que-**

 **-Je veux dire... T'as pas trop mal ? Il paraît que ça fait toujours assez mal, la première fois...**

Ton cerveau mit un peu de temps à comprendre de quoi parlait Kuroo. Puis tu finis par percuter, et ton souhait le plus cher fut de pouvoir disparaître à jamais sous terre.

 **-On... On a...**

 **-Même ça, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?! C'est pas comme si je t'avais ménagée, pourtant !**

Tu étais choquée. Tu aurait dû t'en souvenir, non ? Une première fois, ça ne s'oubliais pas...

 **-Dit... Tu penses quand même pas que j'ai abusé de toi parce que t'étais bourrée ?**

Tu relevas la tête vers lui. À vrai dire, ça ne t'avais même pas traversé l'esprit.

Tu sentis tes yeux se remplir de larmes. Pas parce que tu regrettais de l'avoir fait, plutôt parce que tu ne t'en souvenais pas. Avec Kuroo, en plus ! _Le_ garçon qui faisait battre ton coeur ! Et tu ne t'en souvenais même pas.

 **-Oï, ça va pas ? On dirait que tu va pleurer...**

Il sembla réaliser que la plaisanterie était sans doute allée trop loin.

 **-[Nom] ! Je plaisante !**

Il t'avais pris par les épaules et te secouait vigoureusement.

 **-On a... Rien fait ?**

 **-T'étais beaucoup trop déchirée pour faire quoi que ce soit, crois-moi ! Tu dormais comme une pierre !**

Puis il ajouta, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus :

 **-T'aurais voulu que je te réveille ?**

Si tu avais pu rougir encore plus, tu l'aurais fait.

 **-Mais, pour tout te dire, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de le faire avec toi** , termina le capitaine des Chats.

Puis il t'embrassa. Plus tendrement que tu ne l'aurais cru.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! je vous remercie au passage pour les reviews/favs/follows ! J'vous aime très fort !_

 _À la base, ce scénario devait être avec Futakuchi, mais je me suis dit que ça fonctionnait mieux avec Kuroo (que j'ai bien peur d'avoir fait OCC... Sérieux, vous le trouvez pas beaucoup trop attentionné ? Non ? Bon, c'est moi qui me fais des idées alors...)_

 _Le prochain OS sera soit avec Iwaizumi, soit Kageyama. Ou un autre, qui sait. Tout dépendra de l'inspiration._

 _À la prochaine !_


End file.
